Bittersweet Dreams
by Ash04123
Summary: Your name is John Egbert and you're not sure what is real anymore. [JohnDave Rated: M]


**Hey guys! So my girlfriend and I decided to work on something together. ****Her username is 'TheMinishDerp' so go check her out!**

**Enjoy!  
**

Disclaimer: Homestuck doesn't belong to any of us! It's rightfully owned by Andrew Hussie!

Updated/Edited: 11/11/13

* * *

It's happening again. You know it's happening again, but you still allow yourself to become weak and sensitive. It's dark and some horrible stench is making its way up your nose. The stench starts to become more powerful and you aren't even moving yet. Soon it becomes so unbearable that you have to cover your nose as you begin to cough. You feel tears sting your eyes, most likely from the horrid smell. What is that putrid stench anyway?

You risk straining your eyes in the darkness to try and get a sense of where you are. It's no use. It's black as far as you can see. You decide to spread your arms out and try to make contact with anything that might be nearby. It's not long after when your fingers brush across some sort of fabric, you think. You focus your thoughts on this thing and begin to feel it with both of your hands. It feels soft, but also wet, and even sticky. You make a small note of what little sense that makes, and continue to trail your fingers along the fabric.

"John..." A voice catches your attention and makes you pull away from the cloth. You twist your head all around looking for the source of the voice, but see nothing beyond the darkness.

"You failed us," another voice whispers near your ear. You wince and twist around as quickly as possible, only to be confronted with more darkness. You know these voices. You've heard them before, and quite frequently.

"I thought you were our friend," a third voice calls out. You feel yourself swallow thickly and you have to briefly wonder if you even want there to be light anymore. At the moment you're grateful for the darkness because the voices sound harsh and hurtful. You close your eyes, as if it makes a difference, and shake your head slowly. How can you be friends with people that you can't even see? Then again, they sound so very familiar.

"John, how could you?" The first voice calls out again. It sounds like a male, but more importantly he sounds like he's in pain. Should you help? You can't even see though.

"Open your eyes and look at what you did to us," The second voice whispers again, this time you note that they sound like a female.

"Witness our pain!" The final voice shouts, who also sounds feminine. You're scared to open your eyes now. You aren't exactly sure what you'll see if you open your eyes, but you're sure it's not going to be pleasant. You hesitate before deciding there is nothing else you can do regardless. The more you wait the longer you're stalling the inevitable, you think. So you open your eyes, and when you do, you regret it.

⇒ Wake up your boyfriend

Yes, you've been trying to do that already. Luckily you were already half awake when you felt John begin to stir next to you. It started off with him squirming around, but once a small whine escaped him you realized he wasn't just uncomfortable.

You're quick to sit up and rub at your eyes as his actions increasingly get more wild. He's going to hurt himself if he continues. You reach out to grip his shoulder, but quickly stop yourself. You learned from last time that you shouldn't just disturb him when he has moments like this. Then again, if you wait any longer John will only get worse. You grunt to yourself and try to prepare for what's about to come.

"Egbert, hey, Egbert wake up." You speak, however your voice is hoarse. You were dozing off after all. You clear your throat and try again, "C'mon Egbert you're having a nightmare again."

A whimper escape the other boy and you furrow your brows. You hate seeing him like this, and you can't take it. You hold your breath and place a hand on his shoulder, softly beginning to shake him. "Wake up, damn it!" You continue to shake him until his eyes widen and he opens his mouth to release a loud yell. You pull your hand back immediately as he begins swatting at everything nearby. There's a loud _crash_ as he knock down the lamp nearby.

What a shame. You liked that lamp.

"John, it's just me!" You try to soothe the other with words, fearing that if you touch him he'll only freak out further. "See? It's me, Dave. Calm down." He stops flailing his arms in order to reach out and hold your face between both his hands. His fingers trace your eyes and nose as if he's making sure you're actually you. You smile just a bit as the shivering boy in front of you starts to calm down. His wide eyes droop slightly; he didn't get enough sleep. Those beautiful, aquatic, and very sleepy eyes lock on yours and you nod to him. His raven black hair is in all directions and you would probably make fun of him if it wasn't for the current situation.

"Are you okay now?" You wait until he stops shivering and then you caress his cheek. He looks paler than usual. You make a mental note to pick him up some medicine in the morning. You would go right now if the stores weren't closed.

"Y-Yeah," he responds so low that you have to lean in in order to hear him. His previous panicked expression turns into a smile as you press your forehead to his.

"Everything's fine, alright?" You murmur as you bring your other hand behind his head to play with his messy hair. You wish you could do something more, but it's like two in the morning and you have things to do. You both stay that way for a moment before you pull away and plant a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Go to sleep, Egderp."

"Night, Dave." He responds and slowly sinks back down under his share of the blanket.

You wait until he's sleeping once again (which isn't long after) and let out a heavy sigh. He's been having these nightmares for months now and you're starting to get worried.

Your name is Dave Strider, and your boyfriend is concerning you.


End file.
